1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plastic package motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, most plastic package motors each comprises an independent end cover, a plastic package stator integrating another end cover, a rotor, a rotating shaft, and multiple rolling bearings. The independent end cover is mounted at a junction on one end of the plastic package stator via a self-tapping screw. A pair of bearing housings of the end cover protrudes from end surface of the plastic package stator, and a distance between the bearing housings is comparatively far. Therefore, accuracy of concentricity between rolling bearings in the bearing housing of the motor is not high enough, and this problem is still unsolved.